I Seek the Truth
"I Seek the Truth" is a song by Elsa and Anna deleted from the film Frozen II. Frozen II songwriter Kristen Anderson-Lopez provides the singing voice of Elsa, while Patti Murin reprises her role of Anna from the ''Frozen'' musical. The song is about Elsa seeking the past through her mother to find the truth of her magic, while Anna does not want Elsa to shut her out again. Some of the lyrics in the song's ending were used in the song "All Is Found." The song is included on the deluxe edition of the film's soundtrack. Lyrics Elsa: Mother, I am flipping through the past Turning pages of a book to find you Mother, I am lost Mother, I am scared Mother, I don't know what to do What were you trying to say? Must have written it down for a reason Must have thought I'd find it someday I feel this power surging through me Every minute like a horse that's gone wild Mother, you were here Mother, you are gone And you left behind a scared child Can't sit around and cry There's too much to lose And I think that I've been given this power for a reason And I need to know why I seek the truth What are you telling me? I'm ready to hear Can't go forward this way With questions growing day by day I seek the truth What are you showing me? I'm ready to see I need to know who you were To know who I am meant to be Mother, you were everyone's queen I watched you closely and you taught me well How do I be you? How do I be good? How do I be me? And Arendelle? How do I govern this land With a power inside that I can't command? It's growing and speaking a language That I don't understand And I seek the truth What are you teaching me? I'm ready to learn Can't retreat once again And so I turn to you back then I seek the truth You left me messages And they hold the key I need to know what they mean To know who you want me to be Anna: Another secret and another and another At least you were consistent Hello father, hello mother But I won't let that pull us back To what we were before I won't let her close that door No more doors anymore Elsa: (Anna:) Where the north wind meets the sea (No more secrets) There's a river full of memory (Stay together, you're my family) Come my darling, homeward bound (I just found you) Homeward bound (You'll stay found) Elsa: I seek the truth You drew a map for me You left me a clue You didn't leave me alone You're with me guiding what I do Elsa: (Anna:) I seek the truth (Elsa...) They say that it can hurt but even so (Elsa...) I need to know who you were So I can know who I am And I won't let it... Anna: (Elsa:) I won't let you go... (Go...) I won't let you go... (Go...) Category:Deleted songs Category:Frozen songs